League of SMUTxxx
by ReadingShipper101
Summary: This book is a collection of "lemony" one-shots to satisfy your "needs" and make you happy! You can suggest ships or "ways" on how to write the intimate scenes! So ENJOY THE BOOK!
1. Chapter 0

h3 class="MsoNormal"Eyo! So this is my first fanfic here, so please don't be too harsh on criticizing but I don't mind reviews or suggestions for this story, I would actually love you readers give suggestions or reviews so that I could improve it in the next few could suggest ships or "ways" of writing the intimate scenes, so that you could satisfy your "lemony needs"! So on with the story! I'll first start with Amumu x Annie for starters!/h3 


	2. Lusty Night for two (Amumu x Annie)

**So here it is! The Sad Cursed Mummy boy and The Darkchild, Amumu and Annie! In this story Amumu is 14 yrs old while Annie is 13 yrs old so that I can give Annie some boobs for Amumu to play with (if you know what I mean ;] ) Amumu is a bit taller than Annie in this story to really make it feel like they really are teens, so on with the story!**

It was just another regular day at the Institute as usual, you can hear people talking to each other may it be a group, duo or a trio which annoys one particular mummy boy, Amumu, he always likes it to be quiet and the obvious reason was beacause of his nickname, the sad cursed mummy boy, his curse makes him sad and depressing all the time which means he doesn't like company that much but there is someone in particular whom he doesn't feel the same way with the others, the darkchild Annie.

Whenever she's around he always gets this weird feeling with his body that makes him...want her body

Yesterday he already consulted Teemo and Veigar (his-so-called-buddies) about this "feeling" he has been experiencing these past few weeks towards Annie, which they concluded that the "feeling" he has been experiencing (base on the boys experiences) was none other than...lust

Of course at first Amumu didn't understand for he just heard it for the first time and even asked the boys what it meant and of course the boys went to Teemo's computer and went to various porn sites which scarred Amumu for the rest of his life after his "life lessons" from his buddies he immediately went back to his room and thought of the things he had learned thanks to his buddies and immediately thought of him and Annie doing those "things" he blushed mad and shrugged the thought of it and went to sleep that night and woke up very early than his regular ones he went to eat breakfast early so that he couldn't see her and activate his "feelings" again.

After eating breakfast earlier he went back to his room and brought his study book to the summoning area and started reading, thus leading to this present time.

Even if there were only a few people it was still so noisy for Amumu to read peacefully, but he still managed to understand what he was reading after reading 5 pages Amumu put his book down and looked around his surroundings, for some particular reason he likes observing people all the time which they say that it was weird but for him it was natural because he was observant all the time, he looked to his left and saw Zac running away from Riven with some gelatin cups in his hand while Riven was chasing Zac with her sword on her right hand and yelling at Zac to give back her gelatin cups and cursing along the way, Amumu looked to his right and saw Ashe and Tryndamere fighting over whose right, then Amumu looked to the opposite side of the summoning area and saw Lux and Ezreal having a make-out session immediately Amumu looked away at the sight and blushed madly, after calming down Amumu looked behind him to see if Annie has come out of her room which to his avail she was nowhere to be seen

Then suddenly Amumu heard a familiar voice in front of him that startled him "Boo!" Annie said which made Amumu to face Annie which flustered him; he looked the other way to avoid having any eye contact with her so that he could still have control over himself, then finally Annie spoke up to break the ice.

"Hey Amumu, why did you wake up so early today? Do you have any problems you want to share?" She asked sitting down next to Amumu

"N-No, not a-at all." Amumu managed to say while faking a smile

"You sure?" Annie asked not believing on what Amumu said

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Hey Annie," Amumu successfully caught Annie's attention away from tibbers her bear "I want to tell you someth-." Amumu was cut off by the announcement

"All champions please go to your respective stations, I repeat please go to your respective stations now."

Annie and I got separated and went to my station and waited to be summoned in the game after a few games I was already called "Blue team: Amumu, Shyvana, Annie, Nami and Caitlyn. Red team: Ryze, Ashe, Tryndamere, Sejuani and Braum. Please step into the platform." Me and Annie were teammates for this game suddenly I felt this feeling again I can't stop it I looked over to Annie and she smiled at me I can't stop it why? It needs to stop or else I won't control my feelings for Annie by the time we were in summoner's rift I have already calmed down, I immediately bought the stuff that I need and waited for the barrier to go down I went to my lane and waited for Shyvana.

 ***After the game***

Our team won the game quickly within 15 mins. It might be because our summoners are ranked. The rest of the day was usual almost all of my games are with Annie I almost lost control in one of our games and I almost was about to tackle Annie in the middle of the game but good thing we were in the middle of a team fight so it helped me restrain myself for the rest of the game.

I went to the dining hall and ate my dinner with Teemo and Veigar after dinner I went back to my room and sat down at my balcony and started to think if I can still restrain myself tomorrow, my train of thoughts quickly disappeared when someone knocked on the door, I went inside my room and closed the balcony doors and looked at the clock it was already 9pm, who would be coming to my room? It might be Teemo or Veigar or maybe both? I walked towards the door and opened it

"A-Annie? Wh-What are y-you do-doing here?" I stuttered, Annie came in and set her bag down with Tibbers along with it

"Amumu I'm gonna use your shower for tonight." She said casually she got a few things from her bag and went to the bathroom, but before she could go I stopped her in her tracks

"Don't you have your own bathroom?" I asked

"There was no hot water in my shower so I had to use others."

"Why me? Can't you use others?" I said harshly

"Teemo and Tristana were out for a while and Lulu has no hot shower while Veigar wasn't at his dorm." She said entering the bathroom, I can't keep it any longer! Arggghh! I need to keep it together. I **_have_** to keep it together or else I might hurt Annie. A few minutes later Annie came out of the bathroom in a pink night dress her red-pink hair was down up to her waist, she was angelic I kept on staring at her curves and her B-cup boobs oh how I want to touch them, fondle them, suck on them, pinch them do anything I want with it my eyes went from her waist down to her thighs, my train of thoughts were interrupted with Annie's voice

"Hey, Amumu." She said she was still drying her hair with her hands, I looked at her face, her pretty innocent angelic face my eyes went to her lips, those kissable smooth soft lips that I want to kiss so badly again I was cut off by Annie

"What were you trying to say earlier?" She asked sitting beside me in my bed

"Hmm?" I said still looking at her face

"Earlier, when we were at the summoning area." She asked

"I was about to say that I have this certain…" I stopped "..condition, yeah condition." I flashed a fake smile along with it

"Yeah I know, I have it too." She said looking at her fingers, I was shocked of what she said

"You mean that "lust"?"

"Y-Yeah, I asked Ahri about it."

"But w-with whom?" I asked nervously

"W-With y-you, you dummy!" I can see her blush madly and me too, I was blushing madly, I can't take it, I **can't**!

I summoned my bandages and wrapped it around Annie's arm, waist, thighs and ankle I separated her legs and set her down the bed

"I-I'm so-sorry A-Annie I-I ca-can't hold it b-back anymore." I released the liquid I had in my bandages that was from Singed, Annie suddenly got hotter and hotter at the moment and she felt herself get wet and wetter at the moment she started breathing heavily and getting more aroused than she was when she entered Amumu's room

"Amumu you d-don't ha-have to do this, as I said I also have **that** condition and it's w-with y-you."

"I know I just needed you to be more aroused than before." Amumu whispered seductively in her ear, she gasped, she never knew that Amumu has this side of him, Amumu's bandage lets go of Annie and rips Annie's dress leaving her in her pink bra (apparently Annie wore some shorts under her dress), she blushed madly and started covering her chest

"Now, now there's no need to be shy." Amumu said seductively

"Why am I the only one stripping shouldn't you also take off your clothes?" She smirked along with it, Amumu started to take off his shirt and his pants leaving him in his bandages she could see the bulge in his pants and she smirked Amumu started to take off her shorts leaving her in her undergarments he smirked while she blushed, Amumu kissed her lips and Annie kissed him back they broke their kiss and gasped for air Amumu dove in again for a kiss but now asking for entrance Annie smirked and rejected Amumu's request, Amumu's hand traveled down to Annie's butt cheek and groped on one which made Annie open her mouth and giving Amumu an entrance he quickly slid his tongue inside her mouth and they fought for dominance and Amumu won and his tongue roamed around Annie's mouth they both broke their kiss and gasped for air Amumu started to trail down kisses on Annie's neck leaving her some hickeys Amumu unclasped Annie's bra and removed it from her thus revealing her B-cup boobies, Amumu massaged the left one which made Annie moan in pleasure making Amumu to continue he licked and sucked on the right one while massaging the other one earning a moan from her

"Amumu….. ahhh….more give me more….. ahhhhh!" Annie screamed in pleasure filling the room with her moans and screams of pleasure which turned him on much more, she could feel something hard on her thigh making her more excited for him to go inside her, he started to leave trails of kisses from her breasts down to her wet panties he smirked and kissed the panties and pulled it down leaving kisses along the way making her moan louder, Amumu positioned his mouth to her clit and looked at her first then smirked

"Are you ready?" he teased

"Just d-do a-a-as you p-please you teasing bastard." She couldn't stop her mouth from saying such dirty words but this moment was crucial for her so she has to take action, Amumu licked her clit up and down filling the room with moans from the darkchild Amumu dug deeper into her making her scream in pleasure Amumu stopped and kissed her again and played with her breast making Annie frown

"Why did you stop?" Amumu smirked and answered "Why you want some more?" Amumu teased

"Not anymore." Annie sat up and removed Amumu's bandages that was covering his groin and gasped, she never thought he would be that big seeing Annie's reaction Amumu smirked, Annie touched the tip of it and earned a groan from her partner, she smirked and gave him a handjob

"A-Annie I-I'm go-gonna come." Immediately Annie stopped and shoved his dick inside her mouth and licked it repeatedly making him come in her mouth, Annie drank his juices and some were dripping from her chin she cleaned her chin and licked her lips, Amumu pushed Annie down and kissed her in the lips while massaging her breasts he stopped and lowered his head to her clit he started rubbing her clit with his index finger making her moan then he started pumping his index finger inside her making her scream in pleasure, " Ahhh…..ahhhh….more…faster…..ahhh!" Annie cried out in pleasure, Amumu satisfied with Annie's pleads pumped in another finger in her (which is his middle finger) causing Annie to moan louder, "Amumu I-I'm gonna co-come! Ahhh!" Annie screamed in pleasure and came, Amumu removed his fingers and licked the excess that were dripping out of her while he spread the cum on his fingers on her breasts and licked it all up

Amumu positioned himself at Annie's entrance and looked at her "Are you ready?" Amumu asked she just nods her head in response "Tell me when it hurts? Okay?" Amumu said kissing her lips

He slowly puts his member inside her, when it was inside he stops and lets Annie adjust to his size and she gives him a nod to continue he thrusts into her at a slow pace then he picks up his pace to an average thrust making her moan in pleasure " Ahhhh! Ahhhh….. more…..more…..ahhh! Faster! Ahhh!" Annie moaned louder, Amumu following her orders went from the average pace to a much more faster pace making her boobs jiggle along with Amumu's thrusts, he grab hold of her breasts and started to massage them and suck on one of them, " Amumu! Ahhh….. ahh! Harder please! Ahhhh! Ahhh…more!" Annie cried out, Amumu being obedient followed her orders did it harder and much more faster than before.

"A-Amumu! I-I'm go-gonna co-come!" Annie moaned

"M-Me too!" Amumu said, and with one final thrust both of them came simultaneously Amumu filled Annie with his seed mixing with hers while some excess were dripping out of her, Amumu removed his member from her insides and made that popping sound, Amumu licked all the excess from her and laid down next to her, his arm was under her head while her head was at his chest her hands was hugging him, his free hands were covering his eyes from the light at the ceiling he covered both of them beneath his blankets and turned off the lights

"That was amazing!" Annie said happily

"So I did okay for your first time?" Amumu asked still exhausted

"That was not just okay it was great!"

"I love you Annie." Amumu blurted out

"I love you too Amumu." Annie replied " So, I'll be your girlfriend?"

"Yes you are." Amumu said facing her and hugging her tightly "You can't be near any other boys from now on you got it? Only me, okay?" Amumu said gazing at her eyes

"That's what I love about you." She said kissing him in the lips before the two of them went to sleep.

 **Thank you for reading up to the end of this chapter! I know it's long but whatever! Please leave reviews and suggestions, it would really help me out soo much! What ship do you want me to do next? Please leave a suggestion, a review, favorite the story or favorite me the author or whatevs byebye see you in the next chapter! :] ;3**


	3. Boredom (TF x Ahri)

_**HEY GUYS! It has been a long time since I haven't updated and I'm very very SORRY! I was just too lazy to work but here I am, so on with the chapter! OH yeah one more thing sometimes the story doesn't relate to their lore in the game so yeah sorry for the confusion!**_

Ahri was bored of her "love life" she couldn't feel the same way with different positions it didn't felt like the same way when she was still in her old form it felt like something was missing something she couldn't describe, sure there were hundreds of positions to choose from but she didn't feel somehow, aroused? She didn't know how to describe it there's that certain feeling that's been bugging her since she and TF got together, sure she loves him and he loves her but there's just that one position that she wants, something she's been begging for since she was a human something that she has yet to learn. Alas her train of thoughts have been disturbed by a certain familiar voice, it was a...giggle? She turned around to find a certain 9 year old redhead it was Annie

She smiled at her and offered her a seat next to her, she happily obliged to do so "What brings you here Annie?" she asked smiling ever so sweetly at her, somehow she learned to love children through the past years of being a human, they're just so cute!

"Well you seem to be down, what happened?" Annie said in her cutest way as possible, but Ahri can still hint a little bit of darkness in her, for well she _**is**_ the dark child and well, the dark child is a dark child.

"Why have you bothered to ask?" Ahri asked curious of what Annie was curious about.

"Well, a while ago you looked like you were thinking about something that's bothering or bugging you for a long time and you looked a bit funny at that time." She giggled again reminiscing the way Ahri looked like a while ago.

She smiled at her and said, "Did I really look that funny? "she giggled admiring Annie's innocence even though she was quite dark as a criminal mastermind might be, they talked for hours about different topics mostly it was about Annie telling Ahri about how she admired Amumu very much and Ahri of course, teases Annie about her and Amumu being together Annie left early because she was tired and she would like to rest and end the day with a peaceful sleep, which left Ahri alone she went back to her dorm and went to her balcony and leaned over the railing and gazed at the stars, oh how beautiful it was! She thought, one day she wanted to have a sweet romantic candlelight dinner with TF under the starry night sky and they would talk about the future endlessly but TF wasn't that kind of sweet guy he was the type of guy who doesn't exert effort in dates but exerts effort in pleasuring a woman, at first Ahri thought he was just like the other guys she seduced and got life essences from but she was wrong, he was the type of guy who's hard on the outside but has a sweet spot in the middle that he barely shows to others. Her train of thoughts was disturbed when she felt arms hugging her from behind at first she was startled and then calmed down when she heard his husky voice whisper in her ears that made her feel safe.

"How you doin' foxy?" She didn't bother to look who was behind her she felt accustomed to this because TF always greets her from behind her and whispers in her ears every time he sees her.

"I'm fine." She answered plainly she wasn't in the mood to see him right now because she was tired and was bored of him it's like the feeling she had when she wasn't satisfied by the man whom she just took their life essence from she felt bored and tired of doing the same thing over and over again. Twisted Fate not noticing her boredom kiss her neck and her cheeks and then making her face him and giving her a wet sloppy kiss, Ahri kissed back and their tongues danced together as they make out, when they released each other they were gasping for air after they've recovered TF kissed her again this time passionately and gently Ahri was surprised but she kissed back this time much more passionately than before, before she knew it he carried her to her queen-sized bed and placed her down gently again she was surprised usually when they make love he rushes her and doesn't even care if she was hurt or not. TF knowing the look on her face sat down and waited for her to do the same. At first she was confused but then understood immediately she sat up beside him and waited for him to speak there was long silence and then he finally spoke.

"Look, I know you were bored of me these past few days, look I thought that maybe if we had sex this passionately maybe, just maybe you'll come back to me." He didn't even look at her when he said this; she smiled at him and giggled he looked at her with a face of confusion.

"What's so funny?" he asked curious for what or _**who**_ she was laughing at, finally she spoke up, "You, you're funny!" her giggles turned into laughter

"What about me?" Now this time he was getting a little bit annoyed and started to look at him in a mirror near her desk full of girlie stuffs, he looked fine actually, he looked perfect he went back and sat down next to her this time Ahri already calmed down and sat up straight.

"You know I love you right?" Ahri looked at him and can see in her eyes that she was being serious

"Of course I do, with all my heart I do!" he took her hand and place at his left chest where his heart was, at first Ahri thought it was cheesy but then thought it was kind of sweet too.

"Well we're here now aren't we?" Ahri smirked and gave TF a wet sloppy kiss much more passionate than before he kissed back and their tongues danced together ever so passionately as if it was a dance number.

TF unzipped Ahri's dress while still maintaining the kiss, Ahri took of his coat and top and placed her hands at his bare chest TF trailed down kisses from her lips to her neck when he was at the collarbone he sucked lightly that earned a whimper from her leaving her a few hickeys at her collarbone, he unclamped her bra and took them off he sucked one and massaged the other earning a moan from her he did the same to the other one and repeated it one more time, finally, he went down and slowly took of her panties and trailed kisses down her legs while doing so, and also trailed kisses up her legs up to her navel she shivered at the feel of his lips down her navel, he started licking and sucking on her making her moan and moan a few times.

"Ooh! Ahh! It feels sooo good!" she moaned in delight, her hands were at his hair gripping for it for the intense pleasure she was feeling from him, he stopped when he lubricated it enough and started to pull his pants and boxers down. She looked at his fully erect Jr. and licked her lips, she was known for felatio and most of the guys she had slept with say she was the very first girl that gave them the best felatio ever and when she and TF got together most of the guys were jealous of him and he liked that so much that he boasts to others that she's his girlfriend whenever the topic falls to the boys sexlife.

Ahri kneeled down and first started licking and then sucked the whole thing and started a backward and forward motion with her mouth while her tongue was licking the head of his penis, her right hand was holding his shaft and was following the rhythm of her mouth her left hand was busy rubbing and lightly tugging at his ballsack, all of this activities made him want to go sane, after lubricating it for a while Ahri stopped and went on all her fours TF raised his eyebrows.

"You want anal?" he asked curious about her decision.

"No, I forgot what it's called but it's how we animals mate when it's mating season." she said still on all her fours, "Doggie-style?" he asked her, she just nodded and faced the headboard he positioned himself at her entrance the slowly inserted himself inside of her.

"Ahhhhhh!" she shrieked even though they made love hundreds of times it still hurts when he puts in his 9.5 inches long and 3 inches wide shaft inside of her, he began to trust slowly inside of her.

"Ohhhh! Ahhhhh! Ahhh! Ahh! Ah yes! Yes! More give me more!" she moaned, he went a bit faster than before and fondled with her boobs.

"Uhhh! Ahhh! Ahhh! Harder! Harder! Ahhhh!" she moaned and kissed TF on his lips and he kissed back when they released each other TF thrusted in her much harder and a little bit faster.

"Ahhh! Ahhhhh! Yes! Ah! Ooh!" she moaned and moaned as TF picked up his pace and went faster.

"AHHHHHH! OHHH! YES! YES! AHHH! AHHH! It f-feels s-soo good!" she moaned much more louder now good thing the walls of each dorm were soundproof and then no one could here she and TF making love in her dorm, she felt his shaft expanding and he was pulling back from her.

"I-It's okay if you do it inside m-me." She said trying to hold back herself from coming, TF went back inside of her once more, feeling her walls become tight he did one last powerful thrust and came inside of her, she too came and she felt white hot seed inside of her mixing with his she felt satisfied with herself, TF pulled himself out of Ahri and some left cum drizzled on the sheet from his shaft he first let it drip and then laid down next to Ahri, they cuddled for a while and then TF spoke up.

"I love you Ahri." He said, at first she was surprised from what he just said and then said, "I love you too." The two slept for the rest of the night and slept peacefully.


End file.
